What A Feeling
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Anakin's new relationship with Ahsoka changes the way he feels towards her trial - Anisoka.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka sat waiting for her punishment as Anakin paced in between the double bright yellow sabers.

"Your not helping" Ahsoka said grudgingly.

"I'm sorry Snips, i just don't know what to do!" Anakin said angrily.

"It's okay, I don't either"

"Listen Snips, before we get summoned, there's something i must tell you"

Anakin had always had the same thought on his mind, he loved Ahsoka and he knew it. This feeling for Ahsoka was much stronger than anything he felt for Padme. He knew that when she died on Mortis he had felt like something had shattered inside him. And when they were in the sewer in the Coruscant underworld, he was finally going to admit his feelings, but she jumped, descending into the underworld. When she had jumped he once again felt that same shattering feeling he did back on Mortis.

Ahsoka raised a brow.

"What is it?" she questioned.

Anakin sighed. He knew that she would never reciprocate his feelings, but the only way to put his mind and heart at rest was to admit admit his feelings towards her. He looked at her longingly.

"Just promise me something, whatever i say, you think of me any differently?"

"Of course not Skyguy"

"Okay, here goes" Anakin took a deep breath as he was about to confess something he had felt for almost two years.

"Ahsoka, back when you died on Mortis, i felt like something inside me had been ripped in two. And when you jumped out of that sewer pipe..." He trailed off.

"Anakin, what are you saying?"

"I think I'm in love with you Ahsoka" He looked at her longingly and saw her lekku gently twitching. He sighed again and closed his eyes.

 _"I'll never have her"_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was trying to comprehend what she was just told. _Anakin loved her?_ She smirked as she got an idea...

Anakin just sat there, refusing to open his eyes. He expected to be greeted with an intense look of disgust and horror.

Suddenly, lips connected with his own, he shot his eyes open and realized that Ahsoka was kissing him!

Ahsoka pulled back and looked at Anakin, he looked down, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

Anakin laid down on the bench with his chest facing the ceiling, Ahsoka looked at him worriedly, he didn't meet her eyes, she figured he needed some time to process what she had just done.

Then, she felt an invisible force grab her and she was pulled onto Anakin's chest and she was pulled into Anakin's embrace and met with a deep and passionate kiss from Anakin. She instantly forgot everything about everything as her heart and mind exploded from Anakin's loving embrace.

Ahsoka's hand wandered down and closed around Anakin's belt buckle, as lightly sucked on her left lek, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. But before she could undo Anakin's buckle, there was a ding, indicating that she was being called before the council. She and Anakin simultaneously groaned at the fact that their first time together had been interrupted.

They both got up and walked onto the lift, It rose.

"Padawan Tano" Yoda started, "serious charges have been left against you, how plead you?"

"Not guilty master, I would never take the lives of innocents, the values of the Jedi are sacred to me"

 _"Though maybe not the attachment rule"_ Anakin said to Ahsoka through their Master-Padawan bond. Ahsoka chuckled.

"There is evidence to the contrary" Ki-Adi stated.

 _"Uh! He has no idea of what Ahsoka's like!"_

"You were alone with Letta Turmond when she died" Ki-Adi continued, "can you explain that?"

"Someone used the force against her"

"Which brings us to Ventress", Plo Koon continued, "can you explain your association with her?"

"We had a mutual understanding, i thought she was helping me-"

"Did she help you acquire the nano-droid weaponry found when you were apprehended?" Mace butted in, "the same devices used in the bombing of the Temple?"

"No! I was set up and deceived as you are being deceived now!"

"The question is Padawan Tano, who is deceiving us?, Ventress, you, or someone else?"

Anakin didn't like the way Mace was talking to Ahsoka, he was very protective of her, even more-so now that she was his lover.

"I am not deceiving you!" Ahsoka snapped back, Anakin chuckled "i would assume Ventress is, but i can't be sure, my senses are clouded!"

"Clouded by the dark side, these things are, Padawan Tano, dangerously clouded, but not just surrounding you, surrounding many things"

"It is time" Mace said.

"You've already made a decision haven't you!?, this meeting is just a formality!"

"Reached a decision we have" Yoda said with a hint of uncertainty in his words, "though not in total agreement are we"

"It is the councils opinion, that Padawan Ahsoka Tano has committed sedition against the Republic, and thus, she will be expelled from the Jedi Order"

"You can't do this!" Anakin yelled as he lunged at the council, but guards stopped him.

"Your Padawan status will be stripped from you", Ki-Adi said coldly, "and you shall forfeit all rank and privileges within the Grand Army Of The Republic, you will be turned over to the Republic courts to await your trial and whatever punishment they will set for you, hence forth, you are barred from the Jedi Order"

Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to look at the expression on Anakin's face

 **Don't worry, new chapters will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I skipped the trial scene because I didn't think that you guys wanted a chapter that's taken directly from the TV series. So we're going to skip to where Anakin asks Ahsoka back.**

"They're asking you back Ahsoka", Anakin said longingly, "I'm asking you back"

Ahsoka looked into Anakin's eyes and saw a deep affection for her swirling in his eyes, she knew that Anakin loved her and wanted her back, she also loved Anakin and wanted to come back, but how could she trust the Jedi? She knew Anakin would never abandon her, but what about the other Jedi?

To Anakin's horror, Ahsoka broke down in tears and started crying softly. The other masters exchanged a few looks between them. Anakin looked at Ahsoka questioningly. She looked up at Anakin.

Ahsoka lunged at Anakin and pressed her lips against his, Anakin was initially startled by this but soon embraced it, pulling her closer.

The council members exchanged a few more confused glances.

Ahsoka pulled away and looked worriedly at Anakin and the other masters.

"Don't worry about them Ahsoka"

Ahsoka's expression changed from worry, to seductive. She wriggled out of Anakin's grasp and stood up. She slowly started to walk towards the door, indicating at Anakin to follow her with her finger while still smirking seductively.

As she did that, Anakin couldn't look away, that was obviously her goal, and she had achieved it.

When she reached the door, she made a clear point of shaking her ass in Anakin's direction, that was the final straw, Anakin got up and shot out the door, picking up Ahsoka bridal style as he did and ran towards their shared quarters.

The masters just stood eyes wide and mouth open staring at the door.

Anakin reached the door to their quarters with Ahsoka in his arms, the door slid open.

 **Sorry it's short, but I wanted to save the lemon for the next chapter. There'll be a lemon up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the awaited lemon! Also this is my first lemon so go easy on me.**

The door slid open, Anakin ran in and threw Ahsoka on the bed and jumped on top of her.

He began to suck on her left lek causing her to moan in pleasure. Anakin detached from her lek and brought her into a deep and passionate kiss. Ahsoka rubbed Anakin's top lip with her tongue, asking for entry, he parted his lips and allowed her in. Their tongues met in a romantic dance and rubbed against each other. Ahsoka felt a hand tugging at her shirt, an she realized what Anakin wanted. She took off her top leaving only her bra remaining on her upper body. Anakin massaged her breasts in a circular motion, Ahsoka moaned again. Ahsoka sat up and took her bra off, Anakin just stared.

"What?" She questioned.

"Nothing my sexy Padawan" Anakin said causing Ahsoka to giggle and her lekku to darken.

Ahsoka took off her skirt, now she was only in her panties, but Anakin was still fully clothed.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

She gestured towards his tunic with her eyes.

"Why of course! My young Padawan"

Anakin unbuckled his trousers and let them drop to the ground, and removed his chest piece, now Anakin was only in his boxers and Ahsoka was only in her panties.

Then Ahsoka loosened her panties and let them drop to the ground, and she picked them up again.

"Ahsoka what-"

His voice was muffled by Ahsoka pressing her panties against his mouth so he couldn't speak. Ahsoka made a shushing motion and Anakin nodded. She let go of her panties and let them drop to the ground, Anakin remained silent just like Ahsoka told him to.

She seductively walked over to the bed, shaking her orange ass in his direction. She knew the effect it would have on him. Anakin couldn't take it anymore. Ahsoka smirked as a pair of hands grabbed her and laid her across the bed and spread her legs.

When Ahsoka felt her legs being spread, completely content with it, she grabbed a handful of Anakin's hair and pulled his face down to her crotch. This hurt Anakin but he knew that it would be nothing compared to what she would be receiving soon.

Anakin stuck his tongue into Ahsoka's insides and licked her walls. Ahsoka moaned loudly as Anakin thrust his tongue in and out of Ahsoka's pussy.

"ANAKIN I'M CLOSE!" Ahsoka screamed.

Anakin could tell she was close by the tightening of her walls.

And then with a scream, she came most ended up in Anakin's mouth where he swallowed it, and licked the rest off of the bed and smiled.

"You taste amazing Ahsoka"

Ahsoka giggled and her lekku darkened as she smirked seductively at Anakin.

"My turn"


	4. Chapter 4

"My turn" Ahsoka whispered seductively.

She got on her knees and took Anakin in her mouth, she couldn't fit all of him in her mouth but she stroked what wasn't in her mouth.

Anakin was groaning loudly, he loved the feeling of Ahsoka's warm mouth.

Soon, he came in Ahsoka's mouth, she let the cum collect before swallowing every last drop of it with ease. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Have you done that before?"

"Have you cummed in my mouth before?"

"No"

"Then no"

Ahsoka laid on the bed and spread her legs and pointed at her pussy. Anakin got the message and walked towards her and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure about this Ahsoka? You know you can never get it back once it's gone"

"I'm sure, I've always wanted you to be the one to do this, I've dreamed about this for two years"

With that, Anakin pushed into Ahsoka, she grimaced and bit her lip at Anakin's length being inside her.

"Please Anakin, faster"

Anakin complied and pounded into her, with her letting out loud moans of pleasure.

Soon Anakin felt himself about to cum, he noticed Ahsoka was close too when her vagina walls contracted around his dick.

Then, with a scream, Ahsoka came. The feeling of Ahsoka's sweet pussy juices overwhelmed Anakin and sent him over the edge too, as he spilled his warm seed into Ahsoka's womb.

Anakin pulled out and looked down at Ahsoka, who was breathless after her first time.

Anakin got under the covers and used the force to lift Ahsoka up and put her under the covers too.

Ahsoka was just about to fall asleep when she noticed that the covers were slowly rising. She looked under and saw Anakin's dick getting bigger as he developed an erection, Ahsoka smirked and began stroking him intensely.

Anakin's eyes shot open as he felt pressure on his dick, he looked over at Ahsoka who was just smirking at him, he smirked back and when he came, he cummed all over Ahsoka's breasts. Ahsoka lifted her breasts and licked the cum off them. Anakin just stared, he couldn't look away, mesmerized by Ahsoka's seductive actions.

Once Ahsoka had had her fill of cum, she laid back down and fell asleep.

Anakin looked over her and surveyed her immense beauty, he gently stroked her lekku as to not wake her up. She moaned softly in her sleep. Soon Anakin fell asleep from Ahsoka's comforting beauty.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka woke up and looked to her left studied Anakin's naked sleeping form.

She looked at him thinking how lucky she was to have him, then he stirred.

He opened his eyes, greeted by Ahsoka's smile, that instantly made him smile back.

"Good morning my beautiful and sexy Padawan" Anakin said, making Ahsoka's lekku turn a deep shade of blue. Anakin chuckled.

"Good morning my handsome Master" Ahsoka replied, making Anakin chuckle again.

"So what you wanna do today Snips? I expect we'll get a visit from Obi-Wan soon, as he saw us kissing in the council chambers" Anakin said glumly.

"Don't look so sad Skyguy", Ahsoka smirked, putting her hand on his chest, "I know the perfect way to cheer you up" She said as she wrapped her other hand around his dick, making it grow and she started to stroke it. Anakin moaned.

"Snips... I didn't know you were so good at this" Anakin said in between moans.

Ahsoka smirked seductively, got on her knees and sandwiched his dick in between her B cup breasts. Anakin moaned again, and then cummed all over Ahsoka's breasts.

After he came, Ahsoka took Anakin in her mouth, he moaning loudly and completely taken by Ahsoka's warm mouth. But before he had a chance to cum in Ahsoka's mouth, the door slid open.


	6. Chapter 6

The door slid open. There stood a wide eyed Obi-Wan, looking at Ahsoka having Anakin in her mouth and them both being naked.

Ahsoka shrieked and tried to cover her exposed body. Anakin pulled the blanket over with the force and covered Ahsoka's body and his bottom half, wrapping it around both of them, pulling Ahsoka closer.

Ahsoka gasped as Anakin's dick made unexpected contact with her tight asshole, they had yet to do that, considering how much it would hurt Ahsoka, she still was planning to make him take her ass' virginity but Obi-Wan came in.

"What the hell is this?" Obi-Wan shouted.

"What's that Master?"

"Well Anakin, explain to me why you are sexually engaged with your Padawan!"

"I love her Master.."

Obi-Wan calmed a little, but still seemed shocked.

"Anakin, you know relationships are forbidden by the order" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes I know, will you say anything?"

"No I won't, but if i was you, i would break up with Padme!" Obi-Wan shouted as he left. Ahsoka looked disgustedly at Anakin.

"How could you Anakin?"

"What?"

"Obi-Wan told you to break up with Padme, your with Padme?" Ahsoka said, with betrayal in her voice.

"I was, but i guess technically we still are still together. She doesn't know that I love you, she doesn't know that we are together. I guess i should go tell her that I'm with you."

"Let me come with you Skyguy"

"Alright Snips, she might get angry with you though"

"I can deal with it" Ahsoka replied as they got dressed and walked out of their quarters towards Padme's Apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys sorry about the mess up with the previous chapter, anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Ahsoka and Anakin were in their speeder heading for Padme's apartment.

Ahsoka was dreading it, seeing as how she'd basically just stolen someone's husband for herself but, Anakin was completely calm, as he had the perfect idea on how to tell Padme that he loved Ahsoka.

Soon they arrived at Padme's apartment.

Anakin told the senate guard who they were and Padme told him to let them in.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into Padme's apartment and saw her sitting on her sofa. Her eyes lit up when she saw them enter.

"Ani, Ahsoka, what brings you two by?" Padme said as she kissed Ahsoka's cheek, and moved to kiss Anakin's lips but Anakin held his arm out to stop her.

"Padme, I have something to tell you" he said. Padme noticed his serious expression and let him continue.

"What is it Ani?"

"Well, let me just show you" he said as he grabbed Ahsoka's wrist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

Ahsoka had a startled expression but soon changed as she accepted his embrace, despite their surroundings, especially Padme being there.

Anakin broke away from Ahsoka and looked at Padme. She had a look of disgust, horror, betrayal and confusion all mixed into one.

"Do you understand why I came here now?" Anakin asked expectantly.

Instead of shouting at him like he expected her to do, she came closer to him. Ahsoka frowned as she got a little too close for comfort.

Padme slapped Anakin, Ahsoka got in front of Anakin defensively and frowned harder at Padme.

"OW!" Anakin screamed as Padme's hand struck him on the cheek "Why?"

"You are very aware why!" Padme shouted back "How could you fall in love with someone like Ahsoka?" Ahsoka frowned even more at Padme.

"Because I did alright!" Anakin replied, "and she's perfect in every way you weren't!" Ahsoka smiled a little at that comment, Padme turned to face Ahsoka.

"What are you smiling at?" Padme shouted at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was about to shout something back but Anakin stopped her.

"C'mon Snips, let's just leave, I think Padme needs a little alone time", Anakin lowered his mouth closer to Ahsoka, "and so do we" Anakin said seductively in her ear, she giggled.

"I heard that!" Padme shouted at Anakin, Anakin glared at her and walked towards Ahsoka.

Anakin picked up Ahsoka bridal style and carried her out to the speeder, Ahsoka nuzzling her face in the crook of Anakin's neck lovingly.

They flew back to the Temple, leaving Padme to cry it out.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry about not updating this story in 7 days, I've just been working on one of my other stories.**

When they got back to the Temple, Obi-Wan was waiting on the platform for them.

"Well Anakin? Did you do it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes I did, she knows" Anakin replied.

"Good, it's better that she knows from you rather than someone else"

"Yeah" Anakin said.

Anakin sighed. Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder.

 _"Skyguy? You said that we would have some private time? I want to show you something"_ Ahsoka said through their bond.

Anakin's face lit up as she said that to him, and remembered what he'd said to her in Padme's apartment.

"Right well it was good talking master but Ahsoka and I need a bit of privacy" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and smirked at what he said and knew exactly what he meant.

"Ok then, I need to prepare anyway. I'm going to Mandalore tomorrow" Obi-Wan said shyly. He knew Anakin knew why he was going, but wasn't sure if Anakin had told Ahsoka.

"Why are you going to Mandalore Master?" Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan guessed she didn't know.

"Anakin will tell you" Obi-Wan said as he abruptly turned and walked away.

"What was that about Skyguy?" Ahsoka said.

"It doesn't matter Snips", Anakin said and then leaned towards her ear, "we need to get back to our quarters"

Ahsoka giggled, grabbed Anakin's hand and sprinted back to their quarters.

They received lots of confused stares from the other Jedi but they didn't care. All Ahsoka wanted was to please Anakin and all Anakin wanted was to feel loved by Ahsoka.

Ahsoka pressed the button and the door to her and Anakin's quarters slid open.

She dragged him into the room, turned and locked the door.

"Well, this is a familiar situation" Anakin said. Ahsoka chuckled at his remark.

Anakin sat on the bed and waited for Ahsoka to do something.

"Well Snips? What did you want to show me?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka gasped when she remembered what she was planning to do for Anakin.

"Oh yes okay" Ahsoka said, a little nervous, "close your eyes"

Anakin complied and closed his eyes.

"And don't open them until I say so!" Ahsoka said, trying hard to make her voice sound authoritative.

"Yes ma'am" Anakin said sarcastically.

Anakin sat patiently and waited for Ahsoka to tell him to open his eyes.

He heard the rustling of clothes and a swoosh of air as if they had fallen to the ground.

He then felt a soft hand caress his thigh and unclip his lightsaber and take it from his belt.

He heard a lightsaber igniting but could sense Ahsoka's calmness so kept his eyes shut.

"Alright, open your eyes"

Anakin opened his eyes and was immediately startled.

Ahsoka stood in front of him, in nothing but her robe, with her lightsaber pointed at his neck.

"C'mon Master, spar with me" Ahsoka said. Anakin grimaced a little. He didn't like sparring with his Padawan, he was constantly afraid that he would hurt her if he lost his control. Ahsoka must have sensed his anxiety

"Don't worry Master, you won't hurt me, and anyway", Ahsoka dropped her robe revealing her perky orange breasts and orange pussy, "I'll give you a reward if you beat me", she said, smirking.

Anakin got up and used the force to grab his lightsaber from the floor that sat with Ahsoka's discarded clothing and ignited it.

Ahsoka used the force to rip Anakin's tunic in half and leave him in his boxers, but Ahsoka wasn't finished.

She moved towards him, lightsaber raised. Anakin got ready to parry but he didn't need to. Ahsoka's target was his boxers and with one swing, his boxers fell to the floor, releasing his dick which sprang upright.

Anakin lunged at Ahsoka, she parried desperately. She knew that there was no way she as winning this, and she was glad about it, she wanted to give Anakin his reward.

It didn't take long for Anakin to disarm her, catch her lightsaber and point both his lightsaber and hers to her neck.

"Well Snips, I want my reward" Anakin said.

As he said that, Ahsoka noticed his dick was sticking strait up. He wanted her to please him, and that's what she planned on doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin deactivated the lightsabers in his hand and placed them on the nearby bedside table.

Ahsoka got up from the floor onto her knees and took Anakin in her mouth.

She had become quite adept at it from the few times that they'd done it previously.

Ahsoka began flicking his tip with her tongue, which caused him to begin moaning and groaning loudly.

Soon after, he cummed, filling Ahsoka's mouth. She let his cum collect in her mouth before swallowing.

"I love that taste Skyguy" Ahsoka said, grinning at him.

"I know you do Snips" he replied, smirking.

Anakin gestured for Ahsoka to lay on the bed, she did and spread her legs for him. He got down on his knees and started licking her clit, flicking it with his tongue. She was moaning loudly.

He continued and then started rubbing the top of her clit with his thumb. Ahsoka thought she was going to explode.

All of a sudden, her body tensed up and she cummed, with it gushing out all over Anakin's finger and into his mouth, where he swallowed it all.

"Y'know Snips, I love that taste" he said, smiling.

She grinned back at him.

She spread her legs even wider and smirked at Anakin, knowing that won't be able to resist her, and she was right.

He used her legs to pull her closer to him, but keeping them spread.

He positioned himself at Ahsoka's entrance, with his tip gently poking her entrance, she let out a soft moan.

Then he pushed in, making Ahsoka let out a yelp of pleasure as he gently moved in and out of her.

"Please Ani, faster" Ahsoka said, between moans.

He complied and pounded into her.

Ahsoka didn't think she could take all of it, this was the fastest he'd ever gone, and Ahsoka loved it.

Soon Anakin felt her pussy tightening, and then, she cummed.

It came oozing out of her pussy, flowing into Anakin's cock, making him unable to resist any longer, and he cummed, shooting his seed deep inside Ahsoka.

She let out a low moan as his dick slipped out of her.

"Oh.. my.. god.. Anakin.." She said, in between catching her breath, "that.. was the.. best.."

"I know Snips, and if your good when we go to Mandalore tomorrow, you may get a special reward" Anakin replied, grinning. Ahsoka just laughed at him.

"I'm always good Skyguy, don't I please you well?" She questioned.

"Of course"

"Then I'm good"

"Ok Snips, I think you're very tired. We should get some sleep"

"Yeah, I need my strength for my reward tomorrow" she said, smirking. Anakin just smirked back and got under the covers, pulling Ahsoka's naked form next to him.

"Goodnight my beautiful Togruta Padawan" Anakin said, leaving Ahsoka's lekku a deep shade of blue.

"Goodnight my handsome Master" she said back to him. Anakin just smiled and closed his eyes, and soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Ahsoka.


	10. Chapter 10

Anakin woke up and felt a weight pressing down on him, he looked up and found that Ahsoka was laying on his chest. He smiled and gently traced her unique facial markings. She stirred and looked at Anakin and smiled.

He gently pushed Ahsoka up, got up and walked over to where his clothes lay on the floor.

He bent down to pick them up, but Ahsoka used the force to move them towards her.

Anakin looked up at her and raised a brow Ahsoka giggled, and crawled off the bed onto the floor, crawled over to Anakin, and took him in her mouth, causing him to harden in her mouth.

Ahsoka began to suck fast, using her tongue to flick his tip, making him moan softly.

"Ahsoka.. I'm.. gonna.."

Ahsoka removed him from her mouth and said, "I know Skyguy, do it"

He cummed on her face. Ahsoka let it stream down her face, savoring the feeling, as she knew she wouldn't get it for couple days.

Before Ahsoka had a chance to stand up, the door slid open, and Obi-Wan walked in and sighed.

"Can't you two just lay it off for one day?"

"It's good that they do it here" came a voice. Obi-Wan looked shocked.

In walked Adi Gallia, glancing at Anakin and Ahsoka and smirking, then turning back to Obi-Wan.

"You only want to do it on a ship in space!" Adi Gallia almost shouted at Obi-Wan, pointing at his chest.

"You moved on Master?" Anakin said with a smirk.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at him, Ahsoka looked confused.

"You confused Snips?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka nodded.

Anakin knelt down and whispered in Ahsoka's ear. Obi-Wan and Adi Gallia just watched as Ahsoka's facial expression turned from confused, to shocked, then she giggled, and Anakin stood back up and put his clothes on, throwing Ahsoka hers and she put them on.

"Right, I should be off" Obi-Wan said, as he turned and walked out towards the hanger.

"I'm going to the mess Snips, you coming?" Anakin asked.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up" Ahsoka replied, looking at Adi.

"Alright" Anakin said, walking away towards the mess hall, and then disappearing around the corner.

"So how long you been with Obi-Wan Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"A couple months" she replied, "How long you been with Anakin?"

"Only a few days"

"Wow, you've only been together a few days and you've already slept together once?"

"More than that" Ahsoka replied with a smirk.

Adi looked back at Ahsoka with a shocked expression, Ahsoka just smirked back and ran off to catch up to Anakin, and grabbed his crotch to let him know she was there.

Anakin just looked down at Ahsoka and smiled and gently stroked her breasts, then continuing walking towards the mess hall.

They ordered their food and sat down at a private table.

Anakin began eating his food, watching Ahsoka as she turned and placed her red boots to the side of the table, Anakin raised an eyebrow as she lifted her legs up and showed Anakin her petite orange feet.

Soon after, Anakin felt her feet touch his leg and looked at her, she just smirked at him as he felt her feet drifting up his leg towards his crotch and rubbed it a little, and then withdrew her feet and put her boots back on.

Anakin decided it was his turn

He went under the table, thankful that there is a cover so the other Jedi couldn't see what he was about to do.

He crawl over to Ahsoka seat as she wondered what he was doing.

Anakin raised his head up to her skirt and lifted her skirt to get a view he loved.

He stuck his tongue out and started licked Ahsoka's clit from under the table, she gasped at the feeling.

"Skyguy? What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"What does it look like?" He replied.

Instead of replying, Ahsoka let out a moan.

"Ahsoka keep your voice down, someone could hear you!"

"Sorry Skyguy, keep going though, it feels good" Ahsoka said, biting her lip to hold back a moan.

"Skyguy.. I'm.. I'm.. gonna"

"Yes Snips I know, do it"

Then she cummed, Anakin licked it up off the seat she was sat on, and went back up to his seat.

"Y'know Ahsoka, I love how you taste, and I think after that, I don't need food, all I need to eat is your pussy" Anakin said, smirking.

Ahsoka smirked back at him, stood up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up and running back to their quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

Ahsoka pulled Anakin into their room and closed the door.

She pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Anakin thought of something and broke the passion between them.

"Ahsoka, I want to ask you something"

"What is it Anakin?"

"Why.. Why me?"

"What?"

"Why do you love me? I'm no perfect man"

"Because I do love you Skyguy, because your hot and I love how well you please me" Ahsoka said, grabbing his crotch and smiling at him. He smiled back at her, and pulled her shirt over her head, she let him take the rest of her clothes off, and study her naked body.

"What's wrong Skyguy?"

"What? Can't I look at my Padawan's beautiful body?" He replied. Ahsoka's lekku darkened.

Anakin gently clasped her wrists and pulled them towards the buckle of his tunic.

Ahsoka smirked up at him as she began to unbuckle his tunic, dropping it to the ground, then removing his boxers, leaving him in nothing, just like her.

He lent down and kissed her nipples, making her moan in pleasure. She let out a low moan as Anakin thrusted his index finger into her tight orange core.

She moaned loudly as he thrusted his finger in and out.

Ahsoka couldn't believe how good Anakin was at pleasing her, but before she was with Anakin, she was a virgin.

Anakin will still unsure of why Ahsoka chose to be with him, he saw how that Lux Bonteri kid looked at her, and he was sure that Ahsoka would choose to go with him and not himself.

And when they were on Onderon, when he saw Lux looking at Ahsoka, he felt so jealous that he wanted to protrude his lightsaber through his chest, but he knew that if he did that, Ahsoka would never look at him the same way, she would be afraid of him, and then would never love him.

But then he snapped out of his thoughts just as Ahsoka cummed all over his fingers, and let out a low moan as he retracted his finger from her core.

Ahsoka pushed Anakin down onto the bed and sat on his chest, running her hands up his chest longingly, making him sigh softly in pleasure.

She then placed her feet on either side of Anakin's chest and lifted her backside up, giving Anakin a good view of it, and then lowering herself onto Anakin's cock, giving out a moan as she did.

She then began to move up and down as Anakin watched her motions intently. He loved how her lekku and breasts bounced rhythmically with the rest of her body.

Anakin reached up and pinched her nipples as they bounced with her lekku, making her moan louder.

Then all of a sudden, her body tensed up, as she reached her climax and squirted all over Anakin's dick, sending him over the edge and he cummed, filling Ahsoka's womb.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Weeks Later...**

Ahsoka was in her and Anakin's room taking a pregnancy test, she'd thrown up earlier, and wanted to check, but she didn't want it to be in the Temple's medical records, so she went out and bought one herself.

Anakin was currently away on a mission to Christophsis with Obi-Wan looking for Ventress.

The test beeped and Ahsoka removed it and looked at it, slapping her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. It was positive!

Ahsoka just sat back down on the bed thinking about what to do.

She decided not to do anything until Anakin got back.

Ahsoka didn't have very long.

After an hour Anakin walked in, startling Ahsoka as she grabbed her test and hid it behind her back.

"Hey Snips"

"Skyguy, listen, I have something to show you"

"What is it Snips?"

She brought her test out from behind her back and showed Anakin.

He took it from her hand and looked at it, his expression changed from his normal calm expression that Ahsoka loved, to a shocked one.

"Y-You're pregnant?" He stuttered.

"Yes Anakin, I am, what are we going to do?

"I don't know Snips"

"What if.. What if we left the Temple?"

"Are you sure Snips? You're only a Padawan, you haven't even completed your training yet"

"I don't care about that, all I care about is being with you and this baby"

Anakin pulled Ahsoka into an embrace.

"I love you so much Ahsoka. You know that you don't have to do this just for me"

"I want to Anakin, I love you so much and now that we're having a baby together, there's nothing I would want more than spending the rest of my life with you"

Ahsoka pulled away and saw that Anakin was on the border of crying.

"Ahsoka, you have no idea how much I love you for doing this for me"

They hugged again and fell down onto the bed, and falling asleep in each others' presence.

 **Four Months Later...**

Anakin and Ahsoka were in the training room, doing some practice sparring.

Ahsoka had a noticeable baby bump as she was halfway through her gestation period. Somehow the other Jedi haven't asked her or Anakin about her bump. Anakin had completely expected someone to ask them about it, but no-one had, until now.

"Good morning, Master Windu"

"Morning Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano" he replied, Ahsoka nodded at him and shyly hid behind Anakin.

"Do you need to go to the Medical Wing Padawan?"

"Sorry Master?"

"Your stomach, its larger than normal, are you.. pregnant?"

Ahsoka looked down and hid herself behind Anakin. Mace realized the truth.

"Right, you two, council chambers, one hour" Mace said.

"Yes Master" Anakin replied, then turned to Ahsoka.

"Come on Snips, let's go pack our stuff, we'll be leaving soon, for good, and we need some alone time before we get called before the council" Anakin said, smiling.

Ahsoka smirked at him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers, not caring who would see them as they were about to get expelled anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahsoka and Anakin walked back to their quarters, packing their things, but Ahsoka wanted one final memory at their quarters in the Temple.

She sidled up to Anakin and kissed him, unbuckling his tunic and dropping it to the ground, and pulling his boxers down, releasing his dick.

She took Anakin in her mouth, using her tongue to flick his tip, making him groan.

Soon, he cummed, filling Ahsoka's mouth.

She let his cum collect in her mouth before swallowing it all.

"Anakin, you know how much I love that taste" Ahsoka said, before taking him in her mouth again just for after effect.

Anakin's comlink on the floor, he and Ahsoka got dressed, and he answered the call.

"Skywalker here"

"Skywalker, come before the council, you and your Padawan" Mace said in his usual tone.

"Yes Master, we're on our way", he ended the call, "come on Snips"

Ahsoka sighed as she walked towards the council chambers for the final time.

They walked in and stood before the council.

"Padawan Tano, learnt we have, of your pregnancy" Yoda said.

"Yes Master" Ahsoka replied. But Mace had a question.

"Who is the father?" He asked.

Ahsoka looked questioningly at Anakin, he nodded, signalling that is was alright to say that he was the father.

"Well Padawan?" Mace said impatiently.

Ahsoka gestured towards Anakin. Mace raised a brow, the other council members exchanged a few glances.

"Anakin is the father Padawan?" Mace asked.

"Yes Master" she replied.

"Time we need, to discuss" Yoda said.

"Dismissed" Mace said abruptly.

Ahsoka and Anakin walked out, Ahsoka was nervous, and Anakin noticed.

He picked her up bridal style, startling her, but she soon accepted it and pulled Anakin down into a kiss, receiving some very bad looks from other Jedi who witnessed this act of love, especially from a certain Twi'Lek Jedi Master, who once she saw it kiss, she walked over to them.

"Ahsoka!" Aayla shouted.

"Oh hi Master Secura" Ahsoka said, breaking away from Anakin, but remaining in his arms.

"What have I told you about attachments?"

"It doesn't matter we're leaving anyway, the council are probably going to expel us" Ahsoka said, pointing to her enlarged torso, Aayla looked shocked.

"Wow Anakin, you got her pregnant?" Aayla asked, hands on her hips.

"Yes I did"

Aayla looked to the ground and sighed.

Just then they were called before the council for the last time.


	14. Chapter 14

They walked through the doors and stood before the council.

"Made a decision, we have, though not in total agreement are we" Yoda said, "though not in total agreement are we"

"Master Windu was opposed to no punishment, but Masters Kenobi, Gallia, Fisto and Secura supported you" Yoda said. Ahsoka smiled at Master Gallia, she smiled back.

"In fact, we decided it was time for a retreat for you and your Padawan, since she is pregnant, she cannot fight, so we're sending you to a planet that Obi-Wan chose, Naboo" Yoda continued, Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan, he nodded back.

"You will be leaving in a month, for your Padawan to give birth there" Yoda said, Anakin smiled at Ahsoka and put his hand on her shoulder, and gestured for her to follow him.

They walked out of the council chambers back towards their quarters.

Once they arrived, Anakin put his hand on Ahsoka's baby bump and smiled at her, she just smiled back and put her hand on his cheek.

"Y'know Ahsoka, I was thinking, shouldn't we know what gender it is?"

"Good idea Skyguy, lets go check.

 **Medical Wing**

They arrived at the Medical Wing and a droid greeted Anakin.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"I need you to see what gender my Padawan's baby is"

"Ok, follow me"

The droid did the test and came back with the results.

"It turns out that you are carrying a girl" the droid said. Ahsoka and Anakin smiled at each other.

"Oh Ani, she's perfect" Ahsoka said as Anakin leaned down to kiss her.

 **Five Months Later...**

Anakin and Ahsoka were in hyperspace coming back from their retreat.

Anakin expected for Ahsoka to give birth while they were there, but she didn't.

But just as he was thinking that, Ahsoka groaned loudly.

He looked over at her and noticed that her hand was dripping wet.

"Ahsoka, what happened?"

"Ani, I think my water broke"

Anakin picked her up bridal style and rushed into the back, and delivered the baby without a problem. Ahsoka was amazed at how good he was at delivering babies.

She looked at Anakin and saw him holding the baby, he gave her to Ahsoka. She had orange skin slightly lighter than Ahsoka's and stubby lekku identical to Ahsoka's.

"What shall we name her Skyguy?"

"Crystal" he simply replied.

"Crystal it is, I like that" Ahsoka replied.

 **A/N: I'd like to thank another author called CatAndKaraForever who let me use his name for Anakin and Ahsoka's baby.**


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin landed the Twilight in the Jedi Temple hanger, and him and Ahsoka walked down the ramp, with Crystal in Ahsoka's arms.

Obi-Wan and Adi Gallia were standing on the platform, waiting for them, having massive smiles on their faces when they saw Crystal sleeping peacefully in Ahsoka's arms.

"Congratulations Ahsoka" Adi said, smiling.

"Thanks Master" Ahsoka replied thankfully as she continued walking and entered the Temple.

As Ahsoka and Anakin were walking through the halls of the Temple, all the other Jedi began looking at Ahsoka because she had a baby in her arms, and tightened her grip on Anakin's hand.

"It's okay Ahsoka, don't worry about them, I love you and that's all that matters" Anakin said, smiling at Ahsoka as they reached their quarters.

They opened the door and found something they weren't expecting. A crib.

"I had it moved in when you were away, figured you'd need it" Obi-Wan said standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Master" Anakin said as Obi-Wan turned away, closing the door behind him.

Ahsoka set Crystal down in the crib next to her and Anakin's bed, and sat down on Anakin's lap, kissing him with as much love and passion as she could muster.

He rubbed her rear lek, adding to her excitement, and causing her to moan loudly.

"Shh Ahsoka! You'll wake Crystal!" Anakin whispered. Ahsoka nodded and bit her lip to hold her moans back.

Anakin unzipped his pants and moved Ahsoka's panties aside so he could enter her.

As he entered her, she clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a moan.

Then, Anakin cummed inside Ahsoka , the feeling causing Ahsoka to climax, her cum shooting out, covering Anakin's tunic, and they laid back down, with Ahsoka laying on Anakin's chest.


	16. Chapter 16 - AN

**Before you guys get your hopes up, this is NOT a new chapter, this just serves as a note to say that this story is over, but don't worry, there'll be a sequel, I'm not sure when yet, but it won't be for a couple weeks at the least**

 **R &R**

 **TheLimeManager1**


End file.
